Paseo a la pálida luna
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck- Kurloz había vuelto a casa después de muchos años, convirtiéndose en algo especial para Meulin. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aquello era innegable. Y es que ni el mismo Makara hubiera dicho que ella era tan perfecta, tan delicada y dulce en su esencia, con aquellos matices de profunda negrura. Para el concurso del foro Sburb Session -Ap13.


**NA: Este fic es para el concurso del foro Sburb Session -Ap13. Participaba con las Leijon y mi frase era "Esperaba algún día poder alcanzarla". Quizá ha quedado demasiado largo, pero destacaré que ya le he amputado partes para que sea un fic más corto, y eso que yo me pongo a teclear y no veo el fin. De todos modos, lo releo y me parece soporífero LOL Me odio bastante por no haber sabido sacar lo que pretendía *llora*. Pero bueno, después de darle mil vueltas, asumo que no voy a conseguir hacerlo mejor.**

Allí estaban, en el viejo coche de la tía de Meulin, sentados el uno junto al otro. Kurloz había conducido hasta allí y la miraba de reojo un poco inseguro. Tenía claro a qué había ido, pero temía no estar haciendo lo correcto.

La chica y él hacía poco que salían juntos, no más de medio mes, pero se conocían desde pequeños. Juntos solían jugar en el parque que había frente a la iglesia del pueblo, mientras sus padres asistían a los oficios o por las tardes después de salir del colegio. Kurloz había estado mucho tiempo fuera de aquel lugar con filtro sepia que le recordaba su infancia. La tarde que el Makara se había tenido que ir, sin avisar, la chica se había quedado envuelta en su abrigo de plumas verde, enfurruñada y molesta por no encontrarle entre los demás niños. Al volver al pueblo, él no esperaba encontrarla, pero hacerlo se había convertido en su mejor regalo.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto aquí? — preguntó Kurloz mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

Estaban bajo un puente a las afueras del pueblo, cercanos al faro. El rio se abría a pocos metros de donde se encontraban y desembocaba en el mar. Se podía oír el oleaje chocar contra las rocas y si bajaba la ventana podrían oler el salitre acumulado en el agua.

—¡Claro que quiero! — contestó ella casi indignada, para quitarse el cinturón con soltura y saltar sobre las piernas del Makara, sentándose con las piernas abiertas. Sus ojos brillaban de la excitación, casi como los de un gato jugando a apresar un ratón.

Kurloz acarició los muslos de la chica por debajo de su falda plisada y la miró silenciosamente. Meulin se abalanzó a besarle, pero él puso un dedo entre sus labios y los resiguió fijándose en los contornos que los diferenciaban del resto de la piel.

—En este lugar murió una chica — dijo él clavando su mirada en las verdes pupilas de ella, que sonrió y le besó en la mejilla al instante para después rodar sus labios por la cara de Kurloz.—Dicen que la desollaron e iban a tirarla al mar cuando pillaron al asesino.

—¿Y el asesino murió en la silla eléctrica?—preguntó incrédula en un susurro en el oído del chico mientras le acariciaba el pecho y subiendo por su cuello. Se apartó un poco de él y sonrió vagamente, preguntándose porqué le contaba historias de terror tan tontas. En realidad ya lo sabía, quería asustarla pero no iba a conseguirlo.

Él levantó la mirada al notar los dedos de Meulin reseguir las pequeñas cicatrices de sus labios. Eran pequeñas marcas de un color ligeramente más pálido que su piel que se marcaban ordenadas arriba y debajo de su boca.

—No, se suicidó mientras unos perros le perseguían por el bosque…

—Meow, que gatito tan cobarde — dijo Meulin dibujando una sonrisa de complicidad para después morderse el labio inferior—. Me gustan tus cicatrices, son tan bonitas…

—A mí me gustas tú — la cortó con un beso antes de que formulara las preguntas que hacían todos.

No quería hablar de todo lo que le había pasado, de cómo se había cosido la boca el mismo de niño… De cómo habían ido a parar allí, él y sus amigos, cuando aquel asesino había sido pillado con las manos en la masa. Si conocía bien a Meulin sabía que adoraría su forma de ser, que le aceptaría sin remilgos a pesar de lo oscuro que fuera. Pero era él mismo el que se asustaba al pensar lo mucho que le había gustado ver a aquel tipo desollar a la chica, arrancándole la piel poco a poco, verla sangrar y escucharla suplicar para que parara.

El beso se prolongó, mientras Meulin mezclaba sus dedos entre el pelo enredado del chico, él acariciaba sus senos por encima de la ropa. La chica deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Kurloz y acarició sus hombros, deseando quitarle la ropa. No sabía si aquello la excitaba realmente o era concepto de lo lejos que iban a llegar en aquel juego, pero tenía ganas de gritar de la emoción. La Leijon se contuvo, no era momento de gritar.

Un ruido les sobresaltó parando el desenfreno. La Leijon se separó ligeramente del chico y miró curiosa por la ventanilla.

— Voy a ir a ver qué es — dijo él pintando una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Meulin le devolvió la sonrisa y se apartó, sentándose de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto.

—No tardes — contestó ella sacando un preservativo de la guantera del coche y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta a la par que le giñaba un ojo. Ni siquiera sabía si de verdad iban a usarlo o solo era un coqueteo más.

Kurloz negó con la cabeza y besó levemente sus labios para salir del coche y dejarla allí sola.

El silencio dentro del coche se hacía incomodo, por lo que la chica buscó entre los viejos casettes de música algo que poner. Las cintas de plástico le gustaban, eran arcaicas y le recordaban las largas horas en coche cuando iba a visitar a la familia. No era que aquellos viajes le apasionasen, pero la hacían sentir extrañamente integrada, igual que lo hacía Kurloz.

Antes de que Meulin pudiera introducir una cinta de Cat Stevens en el reproductor de la radio, un ruido la incordió. Al sonido de las olas del mar se había unido aquel repiqueteo, como de unas llaves chocando entre ellas. Era leve y apenas audible, pero la Leijon tenía los nervios a flor de piel y notaba sus sentidos totalmente agudizados.

La chica abrió la puerta del coche, no hacía especial frio pero sí había un poco de viento típico de la zona en aquella época del año. Se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta y sacó los pies fuera del coche.

—¿Kurloz? — preguntó temerosa.

El corazón se le aceleró un poco y no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa. Casi parecía una película de terror y aquello la excitaba casi tanto como la asustaba, sabía que el Makara no la iba a decepcionar. Salió del coche y lo rodeó a paso lento. Iba a abrir el maletero cuando una voz familiar la sobresaltó.

— ¿Meulin? — preguntó su nombre haciendo que se girase y le viera. Con sus pelos tiesos teñidos de rojo y su mirada perdida, ahí estaba Rufioh Nitram. Él había sido el responsable del ruido, llevaba en la mano las llaves de su scooter, que no debía estar muy lejos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó tímida. Sabía muy bien porque el Nitram había aparecido, pero no se podía creer que de verdad estuviera allí.

— Bueno, dijiste que ibas a venir y que… — el chico se sonrojó. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa ambigua, tenía vergüenza y es que tenía que admitir que la chica le gustaba un poco. Un poco demasiado.

—Pero no te dije que fuera a venir sola — dijo ella abriendo el maletero y dándole la espalda. Estaba francamente desordenado. La bolsa de deporte de Kurloz estaba tirada en un rincón, había varias cuerdas de escalada que en la vida habían sido usadas, bolsas vacías y alguna que otra herramienta para reparar el coche. Pero lo que buscaba ella era el bate de béisbol, sabía que tenía que estar allí.

—No, de hecho no dijiste nada más y yo pensé…— Rufioh se rascó la cabeza algo confuso. Hacía varios días Meulin se había sentado con él en el bar del instituto y le había pasado una nota. Escueta y sencilla, con la extraña letra de la Leijon ponía claramente que iba a pasar la noche del sábado allí y que no se lo dijera a nadie. Todo le había sonado como una posible cita, y después de todo no le había parecido una idea tan descabellada, alguna vez ya se habían enrollado en el muelle. ¿Por qué le decía aquello ahora?

Meulin cogió el bate de béisbol entre sus dedos y agarró como una bateadora profesional, para dejar escapar una risa y mirar a Rufioh mientras se sentaba apoyada en el borde de la puerta del maletero.

—No pasa nada, de hecho me va bien que estés aquí— Meulin se mordió el labio inferior de forma coqueta — ¡Estás invitado a esta fiesta!

Rufioh arqueó las cejas. ¿Estaba diciéndole que quería un trio? No estaba muy seguro de querer hacer aquello… ¿quién era el segundo o la segunda?

—Y ¿Quién es la otra persona? — preguntó al fin.

La chica se colocó las manos alrededor de la cara y desvió la mirada algo decepcionada dándole la espalda a Rufioh. Quizá Kurloz se había echado atrás… Quizá aquellos ruidos le habían asustado… No podía culparle, pero si estaba en lo cierto su relación habría terminado para siempre. A ella le gustaba pensar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y si se había ido era que no era cierto. Aflojó la fuerza con la que sostenía el bate, no merecía la pena asustarse ni jugar sin el Makara. Se suponía que él iba a enseñarle…

—Muñeca, ¿estás bien? — dijo el Nitram para despertarla del sopor que había empezado a invadirla en pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Ella giró la cabeza y lo vio, en la sombra sus ojos violetas centellaban y apenas podía ver su silueta pero no se había ido.

La chica se acercó aferrando sus dedos de nuevo con el bate y se adelantó a golpear la cabeza del Nitram. Los ojos de Rufioh se abrieron exageradamente, preguntándose a qué venia aquello, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar las fuertes manos de Kurloz se aferraban a su cuello y presionaban su cuerpo delgado contra el de aquel inmovilizándolo. Ella golpeó la cabeza del escuálido chico que perdió el conocimiento. El Makara lo dejó caer al suelo y examinó una pequeña brecha en la cabeza de Rufioh, pasó su dedo índice recogiendo un poco de sangre y miró a Meulin. No necesitaba decirle que se había pasado un poco con aquel golpe.

— Trae las cuerdas y mi mochila de deporte — dijo él de forma imperativa. Ya había hecho aquello una vez antes, pero no podía evitar estar nervioso. Si le pillaban a él le importaba poco, pero no quería imaginarla a ella en un hospital psiquiátrico encerrada, ni en la cárcel…

— Aquí tienes — le entregó el material de forma servicial y arrodillándose a su lado.

—Si nos pillaran, dirás que es culpa mía — Kurloz empezó a decir todo aquello sin mirarla, anudando la cuerda alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Rufioh y asegurándose de que cuando despertara no iba a soltarse. —Dirás que tenías miedo y te obligué.

— No — Contestó de forma rotunda la chica a la par que anudaba la mano derecha del desmayado—. Yo no soy un gatito miedoso, además que no nos van a pillar.

Cruzaron las miradas en un instante de complicidad cuando ambos tiraron de las cuerdas para levantar el cuerpo de Rufioh. Meulin anudó la cuerda a su cintura y se subió a un árbol próximo con cierta soltura, para atarla después a una rama alta. Kurloz la miró escalar desde abajo, pensando en lo curioso que resultaba. Cuando la vio desaparecer entre las ramas tiró de la cuerda izquierda, para atarla también en otro árbol adyacente.

La seguridad de la Leijon le daba confianza, pero al mismo tiempo la inseguridad de perderla pesaba en su conciencia. ¿Por qué hacía todo aquello ella? ¿Lo hacía por él? Nunca la había imaginado, tan delicada y dulce en su esencia, con aquellos matices de profunda negrura. Era el perfecto cazador, era su chica ideal, se dijo al verla saltar del árbol con la gracilidad de un animal salvaje.

—Debemos atarle también las piernas — dijo el Makara alargándole una cuerda a Meulin.

— El otro día, leí que los aztecas tenían un ritual muy particular desollar a personas —empezó a hablar la chica estirando la última cuerda—, eran para el dios Xipe Tótec, que les otorgaba favores a cambio.

—¿Y qué favor nos otorgaría a nosotros? — Kurloz sacó unas tijeras grandes de la bolsa de deporte y se quedó de pie, frente a Rufioh. El cuerpo estaba totalmente tensado y solo faltaba que el chico se despertara para poder empezar.

—Pues estar siempre juntos, claro — contestó Meulin a la par que le abrazaba por la espada y olía su camiseta, arrastrando su cabeza por esta —. Pero esto no lo hacemos por ningún dios, lo hacemos para ti y para mí.

El Makara agarró la mano de la chica y le entregó las tijeras. Ella le miró nerviosa e inhaló profundamente, como si el aire la atravesara y le diera fuerzas para hacer aquel ritual a la perfección.

—Hay que quitarle la ropa primero.

Meulin asintió y empezó cortando la camiseta de Rufioh, despacio y tratando de no dañarle la piel. Quizá por el contacto frio del metal contra el cuerpo, o por el dolor que debía causar la tirantez de las cuerdas, el chico despertó, viendo los ojos verdes de la Leijon mirándole con increíble curiosidad.

—Meulin ¿por qué haces esto? — preguntó Rufioh tirando de las cuerdas tras medio minuto de un silencio, solo entorpecido por la agitada respiración del Nitram y alguna lágrima resbalando por sus mejillas. Ella continuó cortándole la ropa como si no le escuchara. El Nitram notaba su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Trataba de pensar que tal vez solo era una broma, pero cuando levantaba la mirada y veía los ojos de aquel oscuro violeta en la cara de Kurloz y su sonrisa ladeada solo podía cerrar los ojos y suplicar que fuera un sueño. Él conocía la historia del Makara, le había visto coserse la boca, sabía bien que no era una jugarreta molesta por parte de la Leijon.

— ¿Te molesta si le pongo una mordaza, Kurloz? Al menos de momento…— Aquella fue la única respuesta que Rufioh obtuvo, antes de que el Makara introdujera un trozo de la camiseta rota en su boca.

El moreno se agachó y miró dentro de su bolsa de deporte. Allí llevaba todo lo que podían necesitar, pero lo que buscaba era algo muy particular, un objeto que había construido él mismo para ella. Meulin terminó de desnudar al Nitram y se sentó en el suelo, observando a su chico.

—He traído esto para ti — dijo sacando una pieza de metal de pequeño tamaño con un pequeño mango de madera. La chica lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró con detenimiento, consistía en una barra con varios ganchos que salían en una punta curvada.— Es una imitación, pero lo usaban en el medievo… Se llaman garras de gato y puedes sacar huesos con facilidad…

Se sentía cohibido, realmente no tenía ni idea de si aquel detalle iba a gustarle. A menudo le molestaba sentirse tan inseguro a su lado y se preguntaba si a raíz de aquello algún día la heriría con sus propias manos. Siempre que aquellos pensamientos le asaltaban trataba de mantener la calma y recordar que, a pesar de todo, ella le comprendía y le comprendería.

La Leijon se sonrojó ligeramente y miró a Kurloz, se mordió el labio y tras dejar cuidadosamente aquel artilugio de tortura sobre el suelo se lanzó a abrazarle.

— Pero, me dijiste que ibas a enseñar a arrancarle la piel…— dijo tras besarle en los labios. Había practicado con el perro del vecino, lo había atado en el sótano y tras proceder tal y como había visto en una película le había arrancado la piel con un chuchillo de cocina. Pero sus manos eran torpes y se odiaba por aquello. Se despreciaba por aquello, casi como un suicida que no lograba su cometido por cobardía.

— Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras, de hecho se puede usar también para la piel — contestó él acariciándole la mejilla y poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja. Meulin acortó de nuevo la distancia entre sus bocas, esta vez de una forma más sosegada, pensando en lo sola que se sentiría si no le tuviera a él. El Makara la atrajo aún más contra ella, necesitándola de una forma casi dolorosa, algún día tendría el valor necesario para decirle cuán importante era para él. Se separaron y tras un suspiro, la sonrisa de complicidad les devolvió a la realidad del Nitram lloriqueando a escasos metros de ellos.

— Está bien, tú me enseñas a despellejarlo con el bisturí en el brazo izquierdo— dijo entonces Meulin tomando entre sus dedos de nuevo el instrumento de tortura y preguntándose cómo se debía usar.— Y luego, después de que yo lo intente con el otro brazo y usamos esto.

Kurloz dejó escapar una pequeña risotada, le gustaba como pensaba aquella gatita. Arrastró de nuevo la bolsa de deporte y miró los cuchillos que había traído. Sacó dos bisturíes y se levantó del suelo sin apoyar las manos en este, caminando directamente hacía su víctima. Para él Rufioh ya había perdido su nombre, o cualquier otra posición social en que ocupara en la comunidad, era como un cerdo en el matadero. Una ofrenda a sus más bajos instintos.

La chica se colocó a poca distancia de él, observando la firmeza con la que sujetaba una de las cuchillas sobre la piel desnuda del Nitram. Para ella Rufioh si seguía siendo quien era, para ella conocer su nombre lo hacía todo infinitamente más excitante. La hoja del escalpelo se hundió en la carne morena dejando un reguero rojizo. Kurloz notó el espesor de la sangre al mancharse las manos, su viscosidad natural y aquel olor tan característico le llegó a la nariz. Un calambrazo recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar pequeños gritos, amortiguados por la tela, en la boca del Nitram.

Meulin se acercó a Kurloz y rodeó su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos. Colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de este y tras olerle la espalda fijó su vista en el movimiento de las manos de su novio al tirar de la piel. Su respiración se agitó, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. La temperatura de su cuerpo ascendía despacio y se moría de ganas de experimentar aquello, deseaba cortar aquel cuerpo menudo y romperlo de un modo totalmente atroz. Y estaba la gran habilidad del Makara, **esperaba algún día poder alcanzarla. **Ser tan increíble como él le parecía que era, era algo mayor que un sueño.

Tras un rato, las manos de Kurloz estaban empapadas en sangre, cuando se giró y tomó a la chica por el brazo a la par que le entregaba uno de aquellos escalpelos. Meulin sujetó el bisturí entre sus dedos y dejó que él le acercara la mano al otro brazo del Nitram, a la par que la colocaba justo frente a él.

—Pero no le has acabado de quitar la piel al otro lado… — titubeó ella mirando el colgajo de medio brazo despellejado del Rufioh, totalmente teñido de rojo. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y ya apenas se quejaba en los pocos instantes en los que la pareja solo miraba. Sus jadeos no cesaban del todo, eran como un murmullo recordándoles que el juego no había terminado todavía.

—No importa — susurró el Makara al oído de ella, que se mordía el labio expectante de su primer corte—. Tienes que ir despacio y con mucho cuidado, cuando sepas hacerlo podremos despellejar cuerpos enteros.

La cuchilla penetró en el hombro de la víctima y rasgó despacio hacía la axila. La Leijon dejó escapar un grito de emoción y volteó su muñeca para cortar todo el diámetro del brazo. La cuchilla se hincó entre la epidermis y se separó de su capa subyacente, dejando ver un fino entramado de redes que rápidamente se cubrieron del rojo de la hemoglobina. La chica tiró de la piel con cierta delicadeza, casi del mismo modo que había hecho con el conejo, pero al igual que le había pasado con el conejo la piel se hizo jirones al tirar. Apretó los labios miró de reojo a Kurloz, ella no solo quería oír gritar a Rufioh también quería su piel como trofeo.

—No puedes esperar que te salga bien a la primera—dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura y arrastrándola contra su cuerpo. Colocó las manos de la Leijon sobre la piel y moderó la fuerza de esta al tirar, mostrándole cómo lo hacía él.

—¡Pero si no lo hago bien, no es tan excitante!— se quejó ella casi con un tono infantil a la par que clavaba el bisturí contra el cuerpo del Nitram sin pensárselo. El chico jadeó dolorido, levantando ligeramente la cabeza caída y abriendo un poco los ojos. Meulin lo abofeteó con fuerza y la risa del Makara sonó de fondo. — Es culpa tuya, Rufioh, no sirves para nada.

—Sí que es excitante —dijo Kurloz arrastrando sus manos por encima de la ropa de la chica y acariciando su muslo. Meulin agarró la otra mano del Makara y la colocó sobre sus pechos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. En realidad si estaba algo excitada, más si pensaba en la destreza de su chico, más si pensaba en la sangre que acaba de dejar él en su muslo mientras la acariciaba. La chica volvió a intentarlo sobre la piel de Nitram, mientras Kurloz se centraba en acariciarla. Aquello le ayudaba a concentrarse, en cierto modo ayudaba a mantenerla en un cierto tono de realidad.

Kurloz hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, mordisqueando su carne con suavidad, a lo que ella respondió con un jadeo leve.

— Podríamos usar eso que has traído para mí — puntualizó la chica al notar como la mano de su novio subía por su muslo y mirando de reojo las garras de gato que Kurloz le había regalado. Quería probarlas antes de que se muriera del todo.

— Da igual, este tipo ni siquiera es divertido agonizando— susurró en su oído, para después besar su mejilla y hacerla girar sobre sí misma para que le mirase a él.

—No, quiero usar las garras de gato — contestó seria.

Kurloz arqueó una ceja, odiaba cuando se ponía mandona con aquella voz tan aguda.

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en la cara de Meulin, que negó con la cabeza antes de extender sus brazos y saltar sobre él. Aquello no era que cediera, era que podían tomarse un pequeño descanso. Él la agarró, recibiendo un beso en los labios y las manos ensangrentadas de la chica sobre la piel. Los labios de la chica mordisquearon los de Kurloz unos instantes, seguidamente rotos por la voracidad en la que introdujo su lengua en la boca de este mientras agarraba su pelo y le obligaba a echar la cabeza hacía atrás. Él empujó su cuerpo hacía delante, apoyando a la Leijon contra un árbol sin dejar de besarla. Le encantaba la sangre y la idea de sesgar una vida junto a ella, pero aquel tipo se le hacía la mar de aburrido. La pura realidad es que estaba caliente, arrancarle la piel al Nitram bajo la atenta mirada de Meulin era demasiado para él.

— ¡Oh! ¡Kurloz! ¡Terminemos el trabajo! — jadeó entre excitada y molesta Meulin, al notar como el Makara apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejándola atrapada entre el árbol y él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca se abría dejando escapar aquellos susurros.

Kurloz se separó de ella y le tomó el puso a Rufioh. Seguía vivo, pero a saber por cuanto tiempo. Había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre y su mirada perdida decía que pronto entraría en el mundo de los delirios para morir definitivamente.

Meulin agarró las garras de gato con decisión, sus conocimientos en anatomía eran rudos pero suficientes. Incó las puntas afiladas en el costado del chico, extraer las costillas flotantes le parecía una forma sencilla de practicar. El líquido caliente bajó por el estómago del Nitram, que se moría de frío por el descenso de su temperatura. En su garganta se ahogaban los gritos que ya no podía expulsar, y una neblina blanca enturbiaba sus ojos sin dejarle ver a aquella chica que hacía apenas unas horas le había llenado la cabeza de ilusiones y fantasías.

— Tienes rasgar primero la piel, hasta que se vea la capa de grasa y entonces sacas los huesos con las manos — dijo Kurloz basándose en unos documentos sobre la inquisición española que había leído para construir el artilugio.

Al escucharle la Leijon empezó a reírse con cierta dulzura, en cierto modo aquella forma tan burda de despellejar le gustaba más que la meticulosidad de Kurloz. El bisturí estaba bien, pero parecía mucho más exacto, más complejo que usar aquella cosa que él había construido solo para ella.

— ¿Cómo me conoces tan bien?— preguntó dejando colgado del cuerpo del Nitram el artilugio y abrazando a el Makara, que disimuló su sonrojo.

Kurloz se encogió de hombros, no tenía la más mínima idea. Él solo lo había hecho porque le parecía que con sus ronroneos y maullidos habituales, un arma que se llamase garra de gato sería de su agrado, pero tampoco tanto.

La Lejion rasgó la piel repetidamente, siguiendo las instrucciones de su novio. De aquel modo rápidamente se deshizo de la piel alcanzando sus costillas, dejándolas a la vista. El Makara se adelantó y partió la costilla flotante para sacarla del cuerpo de Rufioh, que ya estaba muerto.

—¿Podemos quedárnosla? — preguntó Meulin mirando las manos ensangrentadas de Kurloz. Estaba tan emocionada, aquel había sido su primer asesinato.

—Claro, esa es la idea — dijo acercándose a la bolsa de deporte y sacando un pequeño tarro con alcohol, dónde introdujo la costilla para evitar la putrefacción de esta.

En aquel momento ella recoció las garras de garo y las limpió con una tolla que recogió del maletero. Aquel instrumento iba a ser su pieza favorita, tenía que cuidarla bien. Seguidamente agarró una lona de color azul y la dispuso en el suelo.

— Se la robé a Equius — dijo Meulin guiñándole un ojo a Kurloz, que guardó el tarro de nuevo en la mochila de deporte y se aproximó a uno de los árboles en los que se sujetaba el cuerpo del Nitram para proceder a descolgarlo. Ella lo había hecho para disipar sospechas si los pillaban, no contaba con el plan de su chico para deshacerse de aquel cuerpo.

—No importa, Rufioh va a dormir con los peces hoy — dijo soltando la primera cuerda. El lado izquierdo del cadáver quedó suspendido entre las otras cuerdas y la lona. Meulin le ayudó a descolgarlo por completo y lo enrollaron completamente en aquella lona ajena.

Meulin miró como Kurloz cargaba al Nitram dentro del maletero. Todo el proceso en un sepulcral silencio tan solo interrumpido por algún grillo. Cuando se percató de las llaves de la moto del chico. Las recogió del suelo y las miró, llevaban un llavero de una bola 8 y otro de un suvenir de la costa oeste. Rufioh no volvería a mirar aquellas llaves nunca más gracias a ella.

— Tendrías que coger la scooter y llevarla hasta la playa, te veré allí en cuanto termine con esto— susurró Kurloz cerrando el maletero. — Está en el linde de la carretera hacia el norte.

—¿La meto en el agua? — Preguntó cohibida. No había pensado en qué hacer después, solo en el momento. Resultaba irónico como no tenía miedo de ser pillada, pero no sabía cómo proceder para que aquello no ocurriera.

—No, solo apárcala— Kurloz le quitó las llaves de las manos y desenganchó el llavero de la bola 8 para después devolverle las llaves a Meulin que sonrió curiosa.— Estas sí puedes lanzarlas al mar.

— ¿Para qué quieres eso? — La Leijon con cierta curiosidad. Aquel objeto le resultaba particularmente familiar, pero no entendía por qué querría quedárselo.

—Es… Un cebo para cuando volvamos a jugar— dijo de forma seca. Tenía en mente otra posible víctima, otra francamente divertida. — Ahora haz lo que te he dicho.

Meulin bufó apartándose el flequillo de la cara y sintiéndose molesta. Aquello era lo verdaderamente irritante de Kurloz, que a veces no contaba todo lo necesario. Entre apenada y enfadada la chica se sentó en la moto. Lo correcto hubiera sido sacar el casco y ponérselo, pero se sentía francamente molesta y prefería sentir el viento en la cara.

Era como un sabor agridulce, un recuerdo atascado en la memoria que no acababa de salir para contesta a la pregunta que le atormentaba. Y entonces, mientras encendía el motor y empezaba a dar velocidad al vehículo la imagen llegó a su cabeza. La Serket, morena y despampanante con sus largas pestañas con rímel azul a conjunto con sus ojos. Ella adoraba aquel tipo de objetos, la había visto hablar con Rufioh del tema. Acelerando la scooter y dejando atrás las luces leves de las casas que se alzaban en aquellas pequeñas colinas, la chica gritó. Le detestaba, más que ninguna otra cosa. Casi podía notar su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, si Kurloz tenía un affaire con aquella araña… Apretó los dientes, le mataría sin pensárselo. Cuando se confiase usaría el mismo regalo que él le había hecho para destruirlo.

Llegó al muelle con la sangre hirviendo y deseando arañarle toda la cara, romper en mil pedazos aquella estructura facial tan perfecta que no se merecía. La chica se bajó de la moto tras aparcarla junto a otras y se quedó allí sentada unos segundos, cuando se percató de que sus ropas estaban mancadas de sangre. Tenía que moverse a prisa, o la gente se fijaría en su atuendo. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la ató del revés en la cintura, tapando las manchas, cuando el preservativo que previamente había dejado en el bolsillo, cayó al suelo. Lo recogió y lo miró con cierta ambigüedad, y una mierda iba a acostarse con Kurloz si estaba con la Serket también. Le gustaba pensar que eran especiales, que tenían una conexión especial, que se hubiera guardado aquel llavero lo demostraba que no solo tenía una conexión con ella.

Meulin caminó hasta la playa con el condón en la mano, acercándose a la orilla lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. También podía guardar aquellas llaves y esconderlas en la casa del Makara y lo volverían a llevar al maldito hospital psiquiátrico. Ella no sería feliz, pero desde luego que él tampoco. Metió las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se sentó sobre la arena, desató despacio sus deportivas y dejó reposar los pies en el linde de la orilla. Las ondas de las olas brillaban con la luz de la luna, pálida y radiante que se alzaba en la noche oscura. Las estrellas arrastran a la chica en una dulce melancolía. No quería perder a Kurloz ahora que volvía a estar en la ciudad.

Sin penarlo demasiado se levantó y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Empezó deshaciéndose de la falda, siguiendo por aquella camiseta con un gato estampado. Aún llevaba la ropa interior cuando Kurloz la divisó, acercándose a ella. Instintivamente y sin pensar, la Leijon agarró a su chico por el brazo y empezó a desvestirlo despacio.

— ¿Qué querías decir con que el llavero era un cebo? — Preguntó sin mirarle.

— Para pescar necesitas gusanos, para Rufioh tú eras un cebo — dijo fijándose en las manos de la chica desatando sus deportivas y quitándoselas.— Para las arañas, las bolas 8 son más efectivas.

—Ajá — dijo para besarle superficialmente en los labios una vez lo había despojado de toda la ropa. Si dar explicación tiró de su brazo de nuevo y lo arrastró dentro del agua. — No te estás viendo con ella también, pues.

El Makara negó con la cabeza y la miró de soslayo, mientras ella se alejaba entre el agua. Era como una ensoñación, ya le había pasado antes, pero nunca de una forma tan intensa. Haber robado la vida de aquel inútil, besarla o la sangre aun manchando sus dedos. Todo aquello le transportaba a aquella fantasía en el que el mundo se volvía un poco más etéreo, en el que los sueños se aproximaban un poco más a la realidad.

— Me matarás a mí también ¿verdad? — Dijo Meulin estirándose completamente en el agua, sus palabras eran estrictamente metafóricas pero ante el silencio de Kurloz se tornaron más reales— Me mataras cuando sea vieja y decrepita, lo harás porque ya no me querrás, lo sé.

La Leijon estalló en carcajadas. En realidad no importaba, nada tenía demasiado sentido.

— No — contestó secamente Kurloz, rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo de espaldas a él. El pelo mojado de la chica se le pegó en la cara cuando fue a besar su mejilla. Pensaba que era fácil ahogarla en aquel momento, desembrazarse de la abrumadora sensación romántica que le empujaba a mantenerla a su lado. Para ella era tan ridículo como necesario pensar que siempre estarían juntos.

—¿No qué?

—Tú no puedes saber si te querré o no cuando ya no seas joven y bonita.

— Si lo sé —afirmó con un tono serio y se apartó de él nadando en otra dirección. Kurloz la imitó siguiéndola y la aferró contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándola completamente, fijándose en unas nubes oscuras que empezaban a ocupar todo el cielo.

—Aunque no lo creas, no sé si podía herirte — Meulin le arañó y se soltó de sus brazos, pero él le agarró la mano. — No soy tan fuerte como crees.

La Lejión lo miró, sus pupilas se dilataron y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Por eso me harás desaparecer, es más fácil amar un recuerdo—tras decir aquello salió corriendo hasta la orilla, saliendo del agua y buscó las llaves entre su ropa. Se merecía el beneficio de la duda. Tiró las llaves al agua y sonrió. Fuera como fuera, siempre podría quitarle la vida y seguirle después para estar siempre juntos.


End file.
